


Metal Age 3

by joaniedark, Kyubiultima5



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Music, metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubiultima5/pseuds/Kyubiultima5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land of Thedas is a <i>brutal</i> place, where many knights of the varied lands find themselves coming together to duel with axes...and mics, and drums. <i>Metal</i> is the weapon of the people, and the battle ground is the Thedas' annual band competition. </p><p>There will be blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Age 3

"No, we can't [*guitar sound*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5v9daghmPfs) do that!" Blackwall shouted suddenly, dropping his mic to glare over at Varric. The guitarist sighed, his fingers making the strings shriek and his playing ground to a halt.

"What is wrong this time," he grumbled.

"What's been wrong every time?" Dorian asked, peeking up from his issue of Necromancers Digest in the corner. Ah, the life of a studio musician.

Iron Bull threw down his drumsticks in frustration, shouting. "Seriously, you can't hit that one series of notes every mother *guitar sound* time!"

"Guys, guys," the elven rogue simply known as Inquisitor said, still plunking the bass line casually, "it was fine. Can we just go through the whole song solidly, just once?"

"Maybe if someone's stubby little fingers could move fast enough, we could do it perfect!"

"Maybe you shouldn't stick your entire fist through your drumkit, Cyclops."

"That was one time!"

Blackwall shook his head. "Maybe you should get one of those new enchanted guitars, I've heard they make it easier to reach some of the trickier chords."

"I could never leave old Bianca, you know that."

"Are you children fighting again?"

The men looked towards the door, where the owner of the strict voice stood. Cassandra Pentaghast was possibly the best manager for developing rock acts in all of Orlais, and she didn't get that way without being a terrifying force to behold.

However the dwarf didn't notice his friend as his fist slammed into Blackwall's stomach. Luckily for the heavily bearded singer the guitarists swings felt weak against his larger frame as he quickly countered with a right hook. At that point the giant of a qunari jumped from behind the drums joining in the " fun " as he called it. Thus leaving the sighing Cassandra, stunned inquisitor , and thoroughly bored Dorian to look on in awe of their band mates true disdain for each other after days of nearly uninterrupted practice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU THREE!" Cassandra violently yelled over the din of the fight bringing it to an abrupt but needed end. The three involved quickly collected themselves and stared at the powerful woman standing before them. Her stare alone drained the blood that wasn't leaking out of their small wounds from their faces.

"Now that you fools have yourself in order, let me tell you something-"

"Aw, come off it Cass, we are just a little tired and grumpy that's all. I'm sure after a day or two we can all-"

"Shut it dwarf!" Cassandra commanded. "When I want your opinion I will ask for it, and not before then. Are we clear." It wasn't a question.

"Yes ma'am."

"By the maker, you lot, what am I going to do with you. Three months and absolutely zero progress. No album, no tour, no singles,barely any fan base except your own personal followers. I don't know what to say guys."

The long silence after the scolding was the most deafening thing to the band. Cassandra was right. Three months after forming their band and they were already falling apart. Whether over creative differences or just how to play certain songs the band could never agree. They were some of the best musical talent from Thedas but they could barely work together. The quiet contemplation was finally broken when the bands gopher and all around guy that always happened to be around the band Cole appeared.

"Hey guys! I finished piling up all that equipment downstairs," he said shattering everyone's concentration. "So I got some cool news. The Warden Commander is going to be retiring to run his bar full time. Also there's a rumor going around that he has been doing some kind of deal with Enchanting Records."

At this point Cassandra quickly cut in, recognizing the name. "Enchanting Records, as in Vivienne's record company." Cole started to respond, but was quickly ignored. "This is good, if Vivienne is involved that can only mean one thing." The woman smiled, a finger tapping against her chin. The band shuddered; that was a  _killing smile._

"What's that," the inquisitor asked, rousing many of the other members from their semi-frightened trance.

"Vivienne is a lover of all things extravagant. She is setting up a contest, a battle of the bands. It's the only possibility." She locked eyes with each man in turn. "Are you boys ready to rock the music world to its core?"

The Inquisitor rose and uttered two words that would start a tale the world would proclaim forever:

"*guitar noise* yeah."


End file.
